Coop's new pet
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After Burt's brother can no longer keep his pet dog, Burt gives her to Coop. This dog sees how Kat treats her new owner, and to say the least, she's not to happy about it.


**My fellow fanfiction writers. I have a new story, and this is it. The story goes, that after Burton's brother can no longer keep his dog, and he gives her to Burton, who then gives her to Coop. The new dog then starts to protect Coop from Kat.**

It was another day in the Burtonberger household. Coop was currently running from his sister's pet cat, Mr. Kat. Original, isn't it? Coop is a 10 year old boy, who has short brown hair and blue eyes, his favorite outfit consists of a red orange-striped shirt with blue pants. Mr. Kat's physical appearance can be likened to that of a somewhat small Sphynx cat. However, he was actually an alien from outer space. His powers are steel claws, heat ray, heat emanation, heat vision, intelligence, acid spit, claw blades, steel fangs, pulse manipulation, extendable tail, mold, x-ray vison, super strength, defy gravity, invulnerability, and super speed. Coop was the only one who knew the truth, along with his best friend Dennis. However, that was going to change, very shortly.

"Coop! I've got a surprise for you!" Coop's father, Burt Burtonberger. His hair-style looks a lot like Coop's only smaller and darker, he also wears eyeglasses, he wears a polo like shirt with a white stripe between it, he always wears brown pants and black shoes. Burt comes across as a cheerful and optimistic man, with a positive outlook on life.

"What is it dad?" Coop asked, as he managed to lose Kat by tricking him into running into an open door.

"Remember your Uncle's dog, Delilah? Well, he can't afford to keep her anymore, and decided to send her to us. He just dropped her off." Burt answered.

Coop was ecstatic. He hadn't seen Delilah since she was a puppy. He was looking forward to her living here with them. And maybe getting some protection from Kat.

"Awesome!" He cheered.

"Glad to see you're excited. Come on in Delilah, come on girl!" Burt called to Delilah, who then came galloping in. Delilah is a Kuvasz, a breed of dog designed for protection purposes. Delilah is a kind, brave, beautiful, and caring dog, especially to Coop.

When Delilah saw Coop again, she raced towards him, and began slobbering all over his face. She had missed Coop very much. He had always scratched her ear in all the right places. She remembered playing fetch with him, and snuggling up next to him when he fell asleep.

"Come on Delilah, let me up!" Coop laughed as he struggled to lift the overgrown pup off of him. Delilah reluctantly complied, but still rubbed against her new owner.

"Hey daddy, what's going on down here?" Coop's little sister, Millie Burtonberger asked, as she carried Mr. Kat downstairs. She spoils Mr. Kat and sometimes teases Coop. Her regular clothes consist of a sea green shirt, blue dress, red glasses, red socks and a reddish-pink bow in her hair which is almost always in a wavy ponytail. She also wears brown shoes.

"Well Millie, your uncle dropped off his dog, Delilah, for us to keep. He can no longer to afford her, and he felt more comfortable with her staying with a member of the family, instead of some stranger." Burt explained.

Millie looked at Delilah, and immediately started to pet her, a bit too roughly. "Aww, she's so pretty!" Millie exclaimed. Delilah, however, wasn't as thrilled. She started to give a warning growl at Millie, who was smart enough to back off.

"Smart move Millie. Smart move." Coop joked. Millie, however, just pouted and walked away.

Coop turned to Delilah. "She'll warm up to you." He claimed. He then took Delilah up to his room, to show her around her new home.

However, on their way up, Kat jumped out of nowhere, and lunged at Coop, not noticing Delilah. It wasn't long before he did notice Delilah, who had intercepted Kat, and had him pinned under her front paws.

(Animal speak on)

"How dare you." She growled. Delilah was furious at what this hairless beast had tried to do to her owner.

"How dare I what? You mean get rid of this annoying human?" Kat said rhetorically.

Delilah was not amused, and applied more pressure to her front paws, eliciting a painful meow from Kat.

"I'm going to say this once. If you even think about hurting Coop again, I will personally rip out your eyes, and shove them down your throat, so you can see my claws tear your carcass open!" she snarled. She then got off of Kat, and walked back to Coop, hoping he wasn't hurt. Kat sped off, knowing he was no match for Delilah.

(Animal speak off)

"I'm okay girl, this happens more often than you think. I just wish someone else would believe me." He said, whispering that last part to himself quietly. As we all know, dogs have sensitive hearing, so Delilah had picked up on what Coop had said, and licked his face.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Come on, we got to get you settled in."

So the two friends walked into Coop's room, not knowing what was coming up in their futures.

 **There you have it ladies and germs. And yes, Delilah is the same Delilah from Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco. I might add another pet in later chapters. So read, review, and maybe take up one of my challenges.**


End file.
